Evil Hypnotist LOK
by EvilHypnotist
Summary: Korra visits a hypnotist after the stress of facing Amon. *Warning: Explicit Content*
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any fictional characters represented in these stories aside from the doctor.

…

Korra walked into the strange looking building, it was white with blue interior, and the front desk had beautiful pearl designs that made the teenage Avatar crave the design in her own house. She made her way to the front desk and rang the service bell.

She waited for a minute or two before a young lady came around the corner and waved her in, "The Doctor will see you now."

Korra smiled and approached the hallway where she found herself with multiple doors on each side; she followed the young secretary until she came upon a room with a large comfortable chair directly across from a smaller chair. The room was quaint and had a small trashcan, an ashtray, some small trinkets and a bamboo tree in the corner.

"The Doctor will be with you in just a moment," The young lady left the room and closed the door leaving Korra to her thoughts.

She sat herself down on the large comfortable chair and sat back, she looked around the room and noticed the open condom wrapper sitting on the floor near the trash-can, yea it bothered her but maybe they rented this space or maybe that's just left over from a 'personal' event one of the workers had taken part of. This didn't automatically mean he has sex with every client he meets, in fact, that's extreamly presumptuous considering that he probably has many patients besides her.

Suddenly the door in the far corner from which she entered swung open revealing a young man looking to be about twenty years old wearing a white lab-coat and long denim jeans. His hair was slick and black and his eyes were golden-brown, they reflected the light of the room and she swore she could have been staring at his eyes for hours if she really wanted.

"Hi, I'm the doctor, what's your name?" He extended a hand which seemed awfully polite for someone his age; Korra blushed slightly and extended her hand.

"Korra," she replied as his eyes finally met hers, he knew what he had to do.

The Doctor analyzed her, he had sat down and was supposedly listening to her talk about her worries and fears and what made her choose a hypnotist to solve those problems but, in reality he looked her body up and down, her naturally tanned skin was radiant and her curves were something to behold. He noticed her breasts and how big they looked even from under her water-tribe clothing.

"…So you see Doctor, I think hypnosis can really help me get rid of these nightmares. They're driving me insane!"

"I see, and have you ever been hypnotized before?" he asked whilst writing on his clip-board.

"Well no, I'm not even sure it'll really help me but, I'm willing to try anything." She responded with certainty.

The Doctor smiled, "Ok then, how old are you again?"

"I'm sixteen, turning seventeen soon though."

The Doctor heard sirens blaring in his mind; being under age was a slight problem but, if he did it correctly, she'd never remember this session anyways.

"And I need your full consent to be hypnotized before we can begin," He always asked this to make sure he wasn't doing anything illegal that she could remember.

"Hey, as long as you don't try to make me a slave or anything, than I consent fully to being hypnotized."

"So are you ready to get started now? Or is there a better time you'd like to begin at?" The Doctor placed his clip-board on the floor next to him and picked up a small drawstring pouch.

"As soon as possible would be great," she smiled as he followed her example and smiled back.

"Perfect, let's get started then." He pulled on the string and removed a very shiny golden pocket watch, "I want you to start by relaxing and taking deep breaths."

She complied and began taking deep breaths in through her nose and out of her mouth; she closed her eyes for just a few seconds and then opened them again.

"Now, I want you to stare directly at the pocket watch, don't take your eyes off of it and focus all of your attention on it."

Korra followed the watch as it swayed in front of her eyes, she continued taking deep and slow breaths as the watch continued to swing.

"Just relax and focus on the watch," He swung the watch slightly faster and as the speed of the watch picked up so did her eyes, her eyes followed the watch and never strayed, she was captivated by it, the shine, the color, the reflection of the light on its metallic exterior. It was all causing her to relax more than Tenzin's meditation ever had.

"Now you start to feel your eyes becoming heavy," The Doctor spoke in a hushed and relax tone and like magic, Korra's eyes began to flutter as if she was falling asleep.

She tried to focus on the watch but the more she focused the less control over her eye-lids she felt she had. As his voice continued to sooth her down the watch continued to drag her down further, she could feel her thoughts being sapped, her mind being emptied, the more her eyes fell, the less will she had.

"Now Korra, when I count back from three to one, you will fall completely into a deep trance, do you understand?"

As her eye-lids fluttered up and down and her pupils crossed and attempted to stay focused, she nodded slightly indicating that she had already begun falling into trance. Her lips separated and her jaw fell ajar, a small drop of drool threatening to escape. She could feel how much control he was truly gaining and she would have stopped the process if she was able, but no matter how hard she tried she was fixated on the watch. Her brain began emptying, becoming mindless, becoming obedient.

"Good, three, two, and one… fall deep for me…" Korra's eyes crossed and closed completely as her unconscious form fell back on the chair.

The Doctor smiled and placed the watch back in its pouch and placed the pouch on the floor on top of the clip board, "Very good Korra, you are a good subject."

Korra's breaths were even and her form was mindless as if she was a blank slate ready to be programmed.

The Doctor stood and wrapped his hand around her wrist; he gently pulled her arm up and allowed it to fall to the chair, signifying that she was completely in trance. He stood up and pulled on her jacket, lifting it up revealing a light blue top underneath. He pulled that top up to reveal her tanned abdomen which had more bulk than he expected, he skimmed his hand on her six-pack feeling her soft, teenage skin. He pulled up the clothing further revealing her cotton white bra which concealed rather large breasts.

"Korra can you hear me?" The Doctor asked still pulling her shirt up and staring at her chest.

Korra, whose face was half covered by her own clothing being pulled up, answered in a mumble, "…Yes…"

"Good, I want you to remove your tops, is that ok?" He asked without hesitating and Korra's face was stoic and mindless.

"…Oh…kay…" Korra sat up and stretched her back slightly before reaching for the hem of her top and pulling it up and over her head, she then pulled her other top off the same way revealing a full image of her breasts covered only by a thin bra.

She sat back down as the Doctor smiled, "Very good Korra, just relax and sit back again." She complied and sat back on the chair.

The Doctor reached for her breasts and skimmed his hands across her chest, "Korra, how big are your breasts?"

Korra answered mindlessly, not even a second thought, "Thirty-two D."

"Very good girl, from now on, in and out of trance, you will receive a jolt of pleasure every time I call you a 'good girl' do you understand?"

Korra didn't hesitate to accept the order, "Yes."

"Good and when I wake you up, you will have no idea your shirt is off and you will feel completely comfortable with me until I point out your lack of clothing, understand?"

"Yes."

"Anytime I say the word 'freeze' you will become completely frozen like a doll until I say 'unfreeze', completely posable for me to play with, understand?"

"Yes."

"Anytime I say the word 'sleep' you will fall into this deep mindless trance, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"And whenever I clap my hands, you won't hear or see me do it but you will immediately remove an article of clothing without realizing it, understand?"

"Yes." The drool seeped from her mouth and trickled down her chin.

"Letting all of that sink in now, sleep, freeze, strip, and orgasm on command, three… two… and one."

Korra's eyes blinked to life as all of her surroundings came into her vision again, "What…? What happened?"

"Well we were going to begin the hypnosis but it looks like you might have fallen asleep," the Doctor smiled at her causing her to touch her chin.

A blush creeped across her face as she quickly rubbed all of the drool off of her chin and onto her pants, "Im so sorry about that, I haven't been getting much sleep!"

"It's quite alright," The Doctor moved his hands and clapped aloud, "Tell me what these nightmares are all about."

Korra reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, "Well, you see, there was this really evil guy who was using blood-bending to permanently remove peoples bending abilities…" She continued as the bra fell to the chair beside her and she gently picked it up and placed it on the ground whilst still talking. Her breasts swayed with every movement, the sixteen year old didn't even notice the breeze or the fact that her nipples were very erect, she simply talked about her nightmare as time passed normally.

"Even though Aang gave my bending back, there are still hundreds of people who lost their bending, not to mention he still haunts me everywhere I go."

The Doctor smiled and clapped once more, "It seems you have PTSD"

Korra raised an eyebrow and stood to her feet, undoing the button on her pants and pulling them down to her ankles, "PTSD? What's that stand for?" she removed her pants completely and folded them neatly and placed them next to her bra. She sat back down in nothing but a bright blue pair of panties.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, you lost your bending and being the Avatar that was a great deal of stress you underwent. Your mind is still spinning from the shock." The Doctor clapped once again and Korra stood once again.

"So the nightmares will go away?" Korra pulled her panties down to her ankles when the Doctor spoke up.

"Um… Korra… What are you doing?"

Korra looked around, "What? Im talking to you…"

"No, you just pulled your underwear down. After you stripped all of your clothing."

Korra looked down and raised an eyebrow before gasping loudly, "Hey! Listen you perverted pedophile, im not gonna stand her and start stripping for no reason at all, what did you do to me?" Korra grabbed her bra and pants and attempted to cover her body with them.

"Korra, I haven't moved from this spot, what could I have possibly done?" The Doctor sat back and raised an eyebrow.

"How should I know? All I know is I'm leaving, now!" Korra reached for her top and walked towards the door.

"Freeze," The Doctor spoke without looking back and Korra froze, her entire body and mind were frozen in time, unable to move or think.

The Doctor stood up and grabbed Korra by the waist; he lifted her 140 pound body and placed it by the chair.

"The most powerful bender in the world as my personal mannequin, how ironic," He pushed Korra onto the chair in a sitting position before grabbing her wrists and positioning them, he pressed one hand in between her legs, gently massaging her clit, the other hand was positioned on her right breast, squeezing tightly.

The Doctor sat back down in his chair and folded his legs, "Unfreeze," Korra immediately moved her hand from her clit and tried to open a nonexistent door.

"Wha…?" Korra looked down at her body and removed her hand from her breast and looked at them, "What are you doing to me? Am I going insane?"

"Insane? No you're just hypnotized…" The Doctor wrote something onto his clipboard before Korra spoke up.

"I knew it! You sick piece of shit! You've been using me this whole time!" Korra stood up not caring about her body and summoned two flames in each of her hands.

"That is correct, sleep."

And with that Korra's eyes turned upwards and crossed as if attempting to resist falling asleep, she failed and fell back onto the chair, the flames dispersed and her entire body fell limp.

"That's it," He placed his clipboard to the side and smiled.

The Doctor spoke once again, "Stand up Korra."

She complied and stood to her feet, her breasts were completely exposed as well as her bald, virgin pussy.

The Doctor walked up to her and smiled, "So helpless and completely at my command," He grabbed her right breast and placed his mouth to her left nipple, he sucked and licked, flicking it with his tongue. Her face turned red but no emotion crossed, not a single thought passed through her mind.

The Doctor smiled and unzipped his pants, "Heres the best part, give me a blowjob."

Korra immediately fell to her knees, "Yes," she reached for the button of his pants and yanked it down with little thought, she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. She moved her head inwards taking his cock deeper into her throat. His dick melted on her tongue as she gagged slightly before continuing to suck. Her head bobbed up and down on his cock, licking and worshipping every aspect of it. She took her tongue and licked from the base up to the tip of his cock like a dog.

"Mmmm very good Korra, keep sucking."

She complied and sucked faster as the blowjob continued for nearly half an hour, he sat in her chair with his legs open and a naked Avatar mindlessly licking his ball-sack.

"Stop," He spoke and she immediately obeyed, "Sit on your knees with your mouth open and your tongue out."

She sat back and followed his orders, she tilted her head back and opened her mouth as wide as she could get it than she stuck her tongue out and awaited her next order.

The Doctor stood and began slapping her face with his eight-inch member, he slapped her cheeks and her nose but, most importantly, her tongue. He jerked himself off and stared at her gorgeous features until he came all over her face and mouth, her nose, her cheeks, her ears and even her hair had cum all over them. But the majority had fallen into her mouth were it stayed.

"I want you to swallow all of it," He ordered and she complied again, closing her eyes and gulping harshly getting all of his semen down her throat.

"Good, now, I want you to sit on this chair and spread your legs," He stood up and motioned towards the chair where he sat. She complied and forgot completely about the cum that covered her body as she sat in the chair and separated her legs completely, showing off her unused snatch.

"Korra, have you ever had sex before?" The Doctor asked whilst getting on his knees.

"No," she answered mindlessly.

"Good," he said as he grazed his fingers across the folds of her pussy. He dived in and began lapping her pussy like a dog; he licked the folds and even stuck his tongue all the way inside her pussy. She gasped and began breathing heavily but was otherwise still a mindless pet.

He fucked her clit with his tongue over and over; he ate her pussy for several minutes until he finished, "Alright then, it's all wet down there, time for the main course."

The Doctor pulled his erect cock out and slapped it on her wet pussy, rubbing the length of it up and down her clit. He pressed the head into the folds receiving a grunt from Korra.

"It's alright Korra, just sleep."

Upon hearing these words, Korra immediately fell limp, her mind and any thoughts, no matter how small, were erased immediately. Her feelings were suppressed and her moaning ceased.

"Good," He stuck the entire head in and pushed for the length of his cock to follow. He pushed his hard dick into her pussy and her face stayed the blank empty that it had been. He began fucking her quickly, thrusting his cock in and out of her wet snatch, he banged and smashed her pussy for several long minutes as laid there mindlessly and allowed herself to be used and abused with no choice as to stopping.

He fucked her brains out, quite literally, as her tits bounced with every rhythmic beat onto her pussy. He plunged his cock deeper and deeper into her pussy as several more minutes went by, he fucked her for nearly twenty minutes before finally pulling out, he pulled his cock up and spoke, "Jerk me off until I cum on your tits."

She complied and grabbed hold of his cock, she mindlessly stroked his cock until his load exploded onto her chest and stomach area, her tits were wet and covered in cum, he face was covered in dry cum and her hair was ruined by the substance, her pussy was dripping wet and her hand was now covered in this man's semen.

"I'm not done with you just yet, Avatar," The Doctor stroked his cock and backed up, "Get up, bend over the chair, and spread your ass cheeks."

She complied and stood to her feet, ignoring how sore her legs and thighs were, she turned around and bent over the chair before reaching around and spreading her ass cheeks.

"That's a good slave," He grabbed her ass and squeezed it thoroughly before spanking it. "The Avatar has a nice ass, I wonder if she'll wake if I bang her anally?"

He pressed the head of his cock up against her asshole and pressed in, Korra gasped immediately as he began thrusting harder with every passing moment. After a few minutes of this, he pulled out and re-entered in her pussy, he grabbed hold of one of her long ponytails and gripped her ass tightly. He banged her hard and relished in the moment, he had the Avatar on her hands and knees at his control. What do you call the man who can control the most powerful person on the planet? The most powerful man on the planet.

He pulled out and smiled at his work, the Avatar was a cum filled, exhausted and sore mess of a person, completely mindless and obedient. And now it was time for her to humiliate herself.

"Korra, I want you to get on the floor and act like a dog,"

She complied and slid from the chair to the floor, landing on her hands and knees and 'woofing' in a sad, low, monotone voice. "Good, now why don't you pee on the ground for me."

She complied once again and sat up placing her hands on her thighs she focused for a single second and… the golden liquid sprayed from her urethra on to the tile. A blush crawled onto her mindless face as the sensation of relief washed over her.

"Now I want you to awaken but feel yourself completely unable to scream or move unless told otherwise."

Korra's eyes blinked, her eyelids opened further as he low, mindless look faded away and her mind returned to her. "What…? Whats going on?"

She looked down and noticed that she was naked, covered in cum, seeping semen from nearly every hole in her body, as well as squatting over a puddle of her own urine. "I… you…" She couldn't handle the embarrassment nor could she move a single muscle, she had never felt so helpless in her life. Tears began slipping down her face, she was absolutely mortified, she not only came to this man for help but he turned around and abused her trust like this, she sniffled as her tears mixed with urine below her. "Why would you do this to me?"

"I do this to every female patient that walks through that door, you aren't special, now please clean up the mess you've made."

She wanted to move but not in the way he wanted, she wanted to run, flee, she wanted to burn his face off and run as fast as possible away. But instead she walked… until she came across a roll of paper sitting by the chair next to her, she ripped multiple pieces off and began wiping her pee from the ground.

"So is the piss supposed to be some sort-of disgusting fetish?" She spoke as she walked towards the trashcan and dumped the used paper away before returning and continuing cleaning.

"Look at that time Korra, we've been at this for over two hours… I've already had sex with you multiple times, this is just to humiliate you because why not?"

She wiped up the last of her own accident and dropped it in the can, "You sick freak!"

"Well that's just hurtful, sleep."

Her eyes crossed and her body fell limp back onto the chair, "Good now im going to have to ask you to get up again, sorry about that." She stood to her feet once again.

"Now go to the bathroom right across from this room in the hallway, clean up anything that wasn't on your body before you arrived here, hair, make-up, cum, piss, all of it. Than get back in here, got it?"

"Yes," she walked out the door and spent about ten minutes in there, when she returned the Doctor was going through his clip board.

"Oh you're back, put your clothes on will you?" she complied with a monotone 'yes' before moving to her clothes which were still scattered from when she attempted to leave hours ago.

After getting completely dressed she stood in front of him awaiting her next order.

She looked down on him, expecting something, another order of some sort but he simply looked up from his clipboard, "What?" he asked as she stood there wordlessly.

"Right!" he slapped his forehead, "right, right my mistake, sit down for me." She sat and stared at him.

"Now, when I count to three and snap my fingers, you will be wide awake, refreshed, rejuvenated and ready for another day. The time we spent here wont bother you at all, and you wont remember a single thing that happened here today, but all my triggers will stay imbedded in your mind. This 'Amon' character is gone now, that fight is over and you feel you can let go of that stress and tension a look forwards to what awaits you, understand all that?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Good, 3, 2, 1…" he snapped his fingers and her eyes snapped open on the spot.

"Huh? Wha? Did I fall asleep again?" she asked checking for more drool.

"No we were doing our session, how do you feel?"

"Like I just slept for a bazillion years!" she exclaimed while stretching and yawning.

"And the crazy blood-bender?"

"That fight is over, I feel like I can really move forwards with my life, thank you Doctor!"

"No, it was my pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any fictional characters represented in these stories aside from the doctor.

…

The Evil Hypnotist Pt. 2

Helping Out

After her last visit, Korra had decided it was best to visit her hypnotherapist at least once or twice a month to keep her mind in tip-top shape but, after the civil war in the southern water tribe and the events of Harmonic Convergence, Korra hadn't visited the doctor in several months now. Asami had brought this to her attention recently and suggested that, for the betterment of both girls, that they go together and make a day out of the event. A day to just clear both their heads and not worry about things like spirits or such stressful nonsense; Mako, for some reason, believed something was shady about this 'hypnotist' but she trusted him oddly.

Korra and Asami stepped into the lobby of the hypnotherapy office where she instructed the billionaire heiress to take a seat while she checked if he was available. Asami noted the blue interior and wondered if the doctor was of water tribe descent, it was trivial but she was curious none the less.

The young lady at the desk smiled and asked for some information before instructing her to visit the same door she used to always enter after checking in. Walking down the hall as she had done dozens of times, she turned to the left and opened the door, walking in and looking around.

Asami smiled as she saw the young man, scrolling through pictures on his laptop when he notices them and quickly exits out with a bright smile, "Korra, what a nice surprise and Ms. Sato as well."

Korra smiled brightly as she always had done, walking in and placing her bag on the floor next to the black leather twin-love seat that replaced the single arm-chair that she used to sit in; Asami followed her example as she placed her bag next to her on the ground and sat next to Korra.

"What brings you two to my office so suddenly; it's been a while since our last session Korra." The doc adjusted his glasses with his middle finger and analyzed the two ladies up and down, concealing his gawking eyes with the glare from his spectacles.

"I know but, I thought after what happened recently with all the spirits that maybe a little de-stressing would be good for us," Korra smiled and realized how the doc was staring Korra up and down and raised an eyebrow, "Everything alright?"

"Just fine, Korra," he smiled and sighed, "So just de-stressing then? Nothing else specific?"

"No I don't think so, I trust that you'd keep it appropriate," Asami added as the doc nodded.

"Of course, Korra has been here dozens of times before; everything is completely safe here," the doctor stood and clapped his hands together, "Without further ado, let's get started."

"So, Asami, since I've never hypnotized you before, it's probably best to put Korra under and then focus my attention on you, is that alright?" Both girls nodded and smiled as the Doc walked up to Korra and came from behind her, "Now, Korra, I want you to just relax as you have many times before and just focus on my voice." He took his hand and held out a single finger, placing it in front of Korra's field of vision from behind.

As the finger entered her line of sight, both eyes came in to focus on it as it was only inches from her face it made her eyes come closer together, focusing harder on it. "Now Korra just take a deep breath in and focus on my finger," Korra's eyes followed the finger as it swayed in her vision from left to right and right to left, each time it passed the center of her eyes she felt a familiar dizziness that always crept up on her anytime the doctor asked her to focus on something. Sometimes he used his finger, sometimes a pendent or watch, sometimes just a pen or pencil to draw her attention but, it always ended in the same result.

As he pulled her into trance, Asami watched the Avatar lose touch with reality as her eyes crossed in an attempt to stay focused on his finger. Korra tried to resist at one point but, it didn't get her very far, everything became easier to just relax and allow her eyelids to slowly close until her head fell back completely and her eyes shut.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting Korra to go into hypnosis so easily," Asami noted as she analyzed Korra's hypnotized form, "She seems so strong all the time."

"Yes, in here, the only person who has any strength is me, she enjoys that bliss," He smiled as he walked around her and grabbed her wrist, gently pulling it up into the air and allowing it to drop to the couch below, he repeated this process with her other wrist and it revealed the same result.

"Good, Korra, how deep are you right now?"

Korra's bangs covered her closed eyes but, her mouth still opened and answered in an automatic monotone, "Very deep, master."

Asami raised a brow at this, "Master?"

"We came up with a little pet name for myself when she's under like this; don't worry she can't be made to do anything she doesn't want to," He spat the lies as best he could but, he knew he had total control over every aspect of her mind and body at this point.

"But, she doesn't know what's going on?" Asami asked as she brushed the bangs from Korra's unconscious face.

"No, she doesn't," the doctor grabbed a small pendent from his desk, "And soon you won't either," he stepped behind Asami and dropped the pendent in front of her face, dangling it back and forth.

"This seems kind of suspicious and creepy to be honest," Asami added as the pendent immediately caught her eye, she didn't think much of it until it began swinging and she began following it back and forth.

"Yes, it is but, that's what happens when you visit an evil hypnotist dear," the pendent drew her attention without fail, as if she had no choice but to stare. As her eyes were already slave to the pendent her mind was still fully aware; "Evil… hypnotist…?"

"Yes, dear, evil… every time Korra comes in here I make her my mindless slave and soon you'll be one too," As the pendent swung her eyes followed more intently with each pass of her center.

"No… I don't… want to… be a… slave," Asami muttered trying to break her focus away from the shiny crystal but, not even a budge as her eyes only felt like they were becoming more and more attached to it. Her mind clouded and her eyelids lowered, it became harder and harder to form thoughts as the pendent continued to swing.

"Oh but, you already are a slave. Your eyes are captivated, and your mind is falling with every word and swing."

"Falling… Slave…" Asami repeated as her eye lids began drifting close the longer she stayed focused.

"Mindless and obedient on the count of 3," the doctor whispered into her ear as her eyes crossed and her eye lids fluttered.

"Mindless… obedient… stop… please… I'm begging you…" Asami continued to drift as the doctor counted.

"1… 2… and 3…" the doctor snapped his fingers and Asami fell completely limp on the couch, slumping over on top of Korra's form.

"Good girl," the doctor pulled his pendent up and packed it away in his desk once again, "She was stronger willed than Korra ever was, luckily very few can resist the pendent for long."

"Asami, Korra, can you hear me?"

Korra responded with, "Yes Master…" in a monotone voice as usual.

Asami muttered under her breath a low, "yes…"

"Ok, Asami, from now on you will address me as Master when in this trance, do you understand me?"

"Yes Master," Asami's voice was clearer but more monotone now as she was slowly programmed.

"And whenever I snap my fingers and say 'sleep now' both of you will fall instantly back into trance without any hesitation or resistance, understand?"

"Yes Master," they both announced mindlessly as the doctor came from behind and grabbed Asami's wrist, pulling her hand up high and dropping it.

"And when I say the word 'freeze' you will completely freeze like a mannequin, and when I say 'unfreeze' the effects will be reversed, do you understand Asami?"

Asami responded, "Yes Master."

"Good, now both of you can stand and strip down for me," the doctor sat down across from the two and unbuckled his pants slowly.

"Yes Master," Korra and Asami slowly raised their otherwise limp bodies and stood, eyes closed and unaware of anything around them. As they stripped, the doctor payed extra attention to Asami whom it was his first time with, her c-cup breasts flopped out and he noticed how big and round her areolas were; her ass was plump and slightly thicker than Korra's as she pulled her panties off and reveled her hairy tight snatch.

Korra was acting mindlessly as if she had done this a million times but, Asami was moving stiffly as if she couldn't fully move her body because of how little control she truly had.

Once completely naked, he walked up to them and asked them to open their eyes, they did so and he immediately tapped on Korra's forehead causing her to drop to the couch completely limp and mindless once again.

"Korra, I want you to grab your dildo from your bag and begin masturbating while I enslave Asami," the doctor began groping and caressing Asami's mindless standing form as Korra reached into her bag and pulled out her light blue dildo that she had been programmed to unconsciously buy and bring with her to her sessions, she reeled back in the couch and pulled her legs up, spreading them and applying pressure onto her lightly-shaven pussy.

The doctor smiled as he heard Korra's moans grow louder, he walked up to Asami and looked her up and down, he walked up to her and held his finger out, "Asami I want you to stare at my finger and the longer you stare the deeper you go and the deeper you go the better you feel," He held his finger out and the billionaire heiress followed it with her dulled eyes, as her mind dropped deeper and deeper, he did this for several minutes, squeezing her breasts and waving his finger until she became dizzy and unable to stand, he grabbed her by the waist as she kept her head up. He continued to wave the finger in front of her face as it took her even deeper than before, he whispered to her slowly, "Whenever my finger touches your forehead you will have the most satisfying orgasm you've ever experienced. It will be so intense and so powerful your mind will snap and your ability to think will be completely gone, just relaxing deeper and watching my finger."

She wanted to respond with 'yes master' but, her mouth could only mumble unintelligibly, words that made no sense. He smiled as he continued to wave his finger, "Going deeper and allowing your mind to turn into obedient mush, you don't need to think, it's just too hard so it makes sense to just follow and obey."

She listened and allowed the programming to sink in as her mind floated away further and further; Korra had fully entered the dildo into her pussy, moaning loudly as she did so.

The doctor smiled as he continued to sway his finger for nearly ten minutes, talking her further and further down into trance as he did so; finally he began to count as his finger stopped in the center of her eyes.

He pulled her in close as her limp naked body pressed up against his own, "3… 2…" he moved his finger in closer as Asami's eyes followed it and moved up into her head leaving her eyes white and unresponsive, "1…" his finger touched her forehead and her entire body began convulsing powerfully, she reached up and gripped his coat as she buried her head into his shoulder, moaning loudly until she began screaming with pleasure. If the receptionist hadn't already been one of his 'patients' she would have called the police or at least gone to see what the matter was.

She twitched and convulsed as he removed his finger from her forehead he let go of her waist and she immediately dropped onto the couch moaning and twitching from the powerful orgasm that surged through her body.

"Asami, you will feel this orgasm until Korra cums for me," he waited for a response but she simply continued screaming and moaning, holding her pelvis as if it was being penetrated rapidly.

The Doctor pulled his underwear down so that his nine-inch cock could flop out, he grabbed Korra's dildo and tossed it to the side, grabbing Korra by her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Korra's expression wasn't confused or worried or frightened but, it was simply mindless. Korra had gone through what Asami was currently going through at least half a dozen times before she became a fully obedient slave that could be added to his harem. So the doctor rubbed the head of his cock against Korra's now widened and used snatch, it was almost too easy for the doctor to slide his cock inside of her, although; he had already placed a suggestion that allowed Korra to feel like every time she had sex was her first and so she moaned nearly as loud as Asami was.

He banged her consistently, pulling her in and pushing himself in as well to further penetration force. Skin slapped against skin as the constant smacking noise filled the room, drowned out only by moans and screams of pleasure.

The doctor flipped Korra over quickly, spreading her ass cheeks and entering his cock into her asshole. She screamed this time, more in pain than full of pleasure but, it still made her insides heat up as it did any time her master touched her.

Eventually the pain subsided and his cock slipped fluidly in and out of her rectum, squeezing her ass and slapping it in enjoyment.

Korra huffed as her face heated up; her pussy was beginning to drip and her insides were heating up more and more. Wordlessly, she moaned uncontrollably and squirted cum all over the couch beneath her as the doctor smiled, "You said that anal hurt and now look at you, taking it like a pro."

Korra didn't say a word as he exited her and allowed her to fall limp onto the couch, Asami was silent now as well as she realized Korra had cum and so she did as well.

"Very good, you two are great subjects," he stroked his cock as it hardened further, "Now why don't you two sluts sit up and worship my cock?"

Asami and Korra immediately sat up, forcing themselves to ignore the exhaustion that they had endured and get to their knees. Korra and Asami both gripped his cock, stroking it in unison. Korra knew to open her mouth and take the cock six inches deep into her mouth, with no gag reflex to speak of.

"I'm glad the last six monthes of training finally got rid of your gag reflex Korra, but, let Asami have a turn," Korra said nothing as she pulled the cock from her mouth leaving a trail of saliva from her lip to the tip of his dick.

Asami opened her mouth and tried to take as much of his dick in as she could, she took the entire head before gaging and choking but, the doctor had other plans, he smiled and grabbed Asami by her hair forcing her head down further on his cock. Her head went down to the base of his cock as tears formed in her eyes, choking sounds filled the room as spit and drool fell from the sides of her mouth. "Breath through your nose," he advised and as she did so the choking lessoned, but the gaging continued as he moaned with pleasure.

He let her head go at the last moment as she pulled back quickly and entered a coughing fit, spewing globs of saliva from her mouth and gave herself a ring of drool around her lips.

Korra immediately picked up the slack and began sucking and licking the sides of his cock, sucking on the head and licking the base of his cock. Asami wiped her mouth and stared off into the distance for a moment, lost in trance.

"Asami, lick and suck my balls," he demanded as she looked over at his crotch and leaned in below Korra's blowjob, enveloping his smelly, dangling ball sack into her mouth, licking and sucking on them each. They licked and sucked and moaned and spat for nearly an hour as the doctor finally felt himself approaching the edge.

"Both of you just sit back and open your mouths for me," he demanded as both girls complied and sat back on their knees, mind blank, eyes dull and mouths wide open.

He stroked himself for several seconds before ejaculating his load of sperm all over Korra's face landing on her cheek, in her mouth and her hair. Asami received his load on her lip, her eye and her chin as well as her ear.

"Very good girls," the doctor now had a splendid idea, "Why don't you two bend over the couch and spread your ass cheeks for me?"

"Yes Master," they both stood and did as he commanded, showing him their caramel and milky-white asses respectively.

The doctor approached Asami and squeezed her fat milky white ass, slapping and playing with it for a time. He rubbed her cunt slowly as he kissed her ass and massaged it as well.

"Nice and wet," he exclaimed as he pulled his cock up and rubbed between her thighs and on her wet pussy before pushing it in quickly. He began thrusting in and out quickly as Asami began moaning with each thrust.

"When I snap my finger Asami, you are going to come up and remember nothing from this trance," He said as he still penetrated her and raised his hand, snapping his fingers loudly.

He banged her as her moans suddenly became louder and stressed, "W…W…What? Wait… what's go- going on…?" Asami analyzed her surroundings as she noticed someone was currently inside of her and that she was bent over a couch and completely naked. "You sick pervert! W…What are y-you doing t-to me?"

The doctor smiled and continued to plow her as the moans interrupted her talking constantly. "G-Get off of m-me!" she tried to switch positions and push him off but, to no avail, he kept her close and wrapped around his cock as he gripped her waist tightly, "K-Korra! Help m-me!" she shouted but, Korra simply stared off into the distance with her ass in the air and her hands planted firmly on the couch-cushion.

"She can't hear you… she's hypnotized and she only hears my voice," the doctor smiled as Asami whimpered, he simply fucked harder, "Korra tell her your mine and you want nothing to do with her."

"I am yours master and I want nothing to do with Asami," Korra spoke in a monotone as Asami cried out with pleasure and pain.

"Sleep Now Asami," the doctor said loudly as Asami's cries quickly became monotone moans of pleasure, her eyes dulled, her mind faded and her mouth fell open, "Very good."

The doctor pulled himself out of Asami and stood back, "Now I want you two to stand up and face me."

"Yes Master," they answered mindlessly.

"Good, now when I snap my fingers both of you will awaken and know nothing of whats going on," he raised his hand and smiled, "3…2…1…" he snapped his fingers and both of their eyes snapped to attention.

Korra looked around until she noticed that she was naked, "W-What?" she covered her body immediately, quickly placing an arm around her tits and a hand to cover her vagina. "What is going on?"

Asami did the same exact pose as Korra, covering her private spots, "Give us our close back you pervert!" she yelled, "And put your dick away!"

"Freeze," the doctor said as Korra and Asami both froze completely like statues, unable to move or think.

The doctor stepped forwards and moved Korra's arm out of the way, "I always did love your body, Korra, what a specimen," he moved his head down and wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking gently on it before teasing it with his tongue.

He released her nipple and moved to her ass, he pushed on her back and bent her over, massaging her ass and gripping it roughly. "And what an ass, this Avatar is a thick one."

He left her bent over and arm out, looking much like a fool, to move on to Asami, removing her arm from covering her tits he began sucking on her strangely large areola and nipple. He sucked on it hard, moving his mouth over the majority of her breast and sucking on it, stretching her breast. "I just love your tits, Asami, well done."

He stretched her arms out in front of her and placed her legs together, making her appear to be a mindless zombie.

He positioned Korra the same way as he moved back and smiled, taking pictures with a digital camera, "Unfreeze."

Their eyes blinked quickly as they realized quickly that they had moved.

"What?" Korra stared at her own hands for a moment before putting them down, "What are you doing to us?" Asami asked as the doctor smiled brightly.

"I've hypnotized you obviously," the doctor stroked himself as they both cringed and covered themselves.

"You're a rapist! You've been using us! You know we're only 17 right? That makes you a child rapist you fre-"

"Sleep Now Girls," he stated coldly as they both fell completely limp to the ground in front of the couch, "I don't like those names you were calling me Asami, you need to be punished."

Asami was quiet but responded when he ordered her to stand and bend over the couch; he pulled his belt off of his pants and bent it to form a make-shift whip. He began smacking her ass with it as it reddened severely.

"Remember this bitch, you are my obedient toy, remember it!"

"Y-Yes Mas-ster, I a-am an obedient t-toy!" she shouted as she tried to comply with her master as tears formed in her eyes, he whipped her harder and faster.

"Now spread your ass cheeks," the doctor readied his dick and didn't bother to tease her asshole before he rammed his cock in enjoyed her screams of pain. She had a smile on her face but tears ran down her cheeks as her eyes rolled up towards her head, she clutched the couch as he rammed her over and over. Each thrust causing a wave of heated pleasure.

He reached around and touched her forehead with his finger; removing his cock and watching her curl up in convulsing orgasms. She moaned and screamed with pleasure as the wave of raw pleasure engulfed her completely.

"Korra give me a blowjob," he demanded as Korra perked up and got to her knees.

"Yes Master," she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and dipped her head all the way down until she could sniff his shaved pubes.

Eventually Asami quitted down and began laying in mindless bliss until the doctor came in Korra's mouth, his cum running down her chin and face.

"Ah, things are as they should be," the doctor zipped his pants up and smiled, "Ok, the two of you can get dressed and sit back on the couch; there are napkins on the counter if you need them. You won't wake up from trance though until I sit back down in that chair," he pointed to his armchair and they nodded in agreement.

"Yes Master."

…

"I need something to spice my life up, banging the same girls over and over gets dull eventually," the doctor got into his car and began driving to the local pharmacy, it was just a small building that distributed normal pharmaceuticals like condoms or medication. In this case, he needed condoms.

He pulled into the parking lot and entered the building moving to the back near the bathrooms where he picked out his condoms, picking the XL size he smiled. From behind he heard a grunt as a tall women with short grey hair in gold and brown armor analyzed the isle behind him with knives and kitchen ware.

"Having troubles?" the doctor asked as he approached the women and he noticed her scar running down her cheek, he recognized her now, Chief Bei-Fong.

"I just cant find the right size for these, do you work here?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"Oh no, I work at a hypnotherapy office just down the road, I just trying to help our esteemed chief of police," he smiled kindly as she gave him a halfhearted smile that looked like she was pissed.

"Oh, hypnosis? What a bunch of malarkey," she leaned up against the isle as he did the same, stopping to actually have a conversation.

"It's really not, in fact, I could put you under without you even realizing it, and it's all psychological," he smiled and leaned just a bit closer.

"I don't believe it, how is someone supposed to feel when under 'hypnosis'," she used quotation hand signs to exclaim her disbelief.

"Well it feels very soothing at first as if your being relaxed," he started in a different, more audibly relaxing and soothing voice.

"Relaxed…" she muttered as she listened to him, "Yea I suppose but how does that make them do what you want?"

"Well after you become fully relaxed, you begin to sink and when you sink it just gets harder to think."

Her eyes lowered slightly as her hands loosened their grip on her, "Sink…" she repeated in a low voice.

"And when you sink, what happens?"

"It gets harder to think…" She said as her arms fell to her side, "Whats…going…"

"And as thinking becomes harder, you relax even more, don't you?"

"Yes… I-I do," she said in a low voice.

The doctor smiled, "So it's much easier to just follow and obey me, right?"

"Right…" she said, finding the answer she needed.

"So it's perfectly normal to just follow me to my car then?"

Her eyes perked up, he hands tightened up again and her mouth closed, she smiled and looked back at him, "Yea, sure, whatever's cool with you."

She droped the knife and headed towards the cash register and placed the condoms down, "You'll be paying for these, wont you?

"Right, of course," she pulled out a coin bag and placed two Yuans down on the counter. The lady smiled and waved them off.

Once they got outside the pharmacy they began walking to his car, "You want to give me all the money in your wallet, right?"

Lin shook her head for a second and smiled, "Uh, I suppose so…" she emptied her wallet into his hand and stepped into the passenger seat of the car.

The doctor noticed her hesitation and he knew, he had only put her into a very light-trance meaning she could snap herself out of it at any moment. He needed to put her deeper before that happened.

He sat in the drivers seat and she looked over at him, "Where are we going again? My head is so clouded," she held her head for a moment until the doctor pulled a small coin attached to string from his coat pocket.

"Don't worry about that, just relax and watch this," using the light trance as a way to get her to focus, she looked up at the coin as he dropped it in front of her face, swinging it gently.

Her eyes followed for a moment as he talked her down into a trance, "Just relax and stare, your safe now."

"Relax and… stare," her eyes fluttered already as she her light-trance deepended and she fell limp quickly. Her eyes fluttered trying to resist but she fell asleep soon enough.

"Completely obedient, aren't you, chief?"

"Yes…" she responded as he shifted the cars gears and backed out of the parking lot.

"Now, I want you to give me a blow job while I drive you to my office," he smiled as her eyes opened slowly and looked him up and down. She moved her head down and began unzipping his pants and pulling down his underwear to allow his nine-inch member to pop out.

She dropped her mouth down in it and deep throated it all the way to its base, sucking and licking it vigorously.

…

When they arrived at his office, she stopped sucking and he pulled his dick back into his pants. They stepped out of the car, her following him mindlessly.

As they stepped in, the receptionist smiled, "Welcome back, doctor; your patients are waiting for you."

He smiled and tapped her forehead allowing her to moan with orgasms for ten minutes as they passed her and went into his office. Korra and Asami were fully dressed and mindlessly waiting staring off into the distance in trance.

"Korra, Asami, neither of you will see, hear or register Lin's presence here, do you understand?"

"Yes Master," they responded together.

He sat down in his chair and both of them quickly woke, "What?"

Asami smiled, "I guess it worked then, I feel so relaxed!"

Korra grinned and pushed Asami lightly, "Told ya!"

The doctor smiled as he placed his hands together, "Yes, im glad I could help but, I don beilve its time you two got going, then?"

"Right, it was nice seeing you doctor!" As they stepped out of the room and left the building, he moved towards Lin who was still in a trance.

"Why don't we see what's under that armor, chief?"

Lin reached for the buckle on her armor, "Yes…"

…

Korra entered her home and waved goodbye to her ride, Asami, and moved into the kitchen.

Mako surprised her as he pulled a banana from the fridge, "Hey, you're back?"

"Yep, it was so nice and relaxing! I think I even remember him giving me a word that triggers the hypnosis!" she excitedly jumped for joy as she sat down at the table next to Mako.

"Oh yea? I doubt that…"

"I'm totally serious!"

"Its fake."

"No its not!" She crossed her arms across her chest as he smiled.

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Prove it, then," he smiled and she leaned forward.

"Fine, I think the trigger word was… it was… Oh! Sleep now!"

Mako chuckled loudly, "Seriously? That's so cliché!"

"Ugh shut up!"

"Fine, I'll try it," Mako had the dirtiest of thought but, he didn't want to try anything to drastic, of course, he didn't think it would work either, "Sleep Now Korra."

Korra's eyes closed immediately and she fell limp onto the table in front of them, completely asleep.

"Korra? Come on don't play around…" he lifted her hand up and watched it fall limp by her side.

"Uhhh… stand up?"

She complied with a "Yes Master," pushing the chair back and standing up.

"Sit down?"

She dis so without hesitation, "Yes Master."

"Wow… hmmmm…" he looked at his banana and then back to her, "Deep throat this banana," he smiled knowing she wouldn't do it until, she grabbed the banana, lifted it to her mouth and wrapped her lips around it pushing it all the way down her throat without problem or gaging.

Mako's face heated up, "Oh wow…" he looked down at his now tented pants and smiled, he pulled the banana from her mouth leaving a train of saliva on it. He unbuttoned his shorts and looked around for a moment as his thick, 7 inch dick stood at attention, "Suck on this instead."

He was expecting an out burst of rage and firebending but, instead, she got to her knees in front of him and gripped his cock at the base, wrapping her lips around the head and sucking on it down to its base, "This must be a dream!"

…

I know it kinda ends suddenly but, don't expect part three for a really long time. Like a loooooooooooong time.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor closed the door behind Korra and Asami and smiled, "Now Lin, let's see what you have under that armor?"

She reached for the buckle to her gear and muttered, "Yes…"

The doctor gave a sinister smile, "That's Yes Master now."

"Yes… Master," Lin unbuckled her armor and pulled it over her head, dropping it to the ground with a loud thud revealing a green bra with gold trim. She pulled her pants down to her ankles revealing a matching pair of green panties, he analyzed her body and smiled.

"I can work with this, most definitely," her abdomen was chiseled and rock hard, sporting a six-pack but not failing to flaunt her slightly sagging breasts. They didn't sag too much though; they were still quite large which wouldn't be noticeable with all the armor she chose to wear.

He came from behind her and squeezed her melons with a smile, "Very nice, chief," he reached down and massaged between her legs causing her to release a long moan. He kicked the back of her legs dropping her to her knees as she just stared at the ground with a blank expression and mind.

He pulled his dick from his pants and smiled, "You remember what you did in the car, don't you Lin?"

"Yes Master," She reached up and grabbed him by his waist, grabbing his cock with her mouth and sucking it vigorously.

"Take the bra off but don't stop sucking," the doctor asked as Lin complied without hesitation, her mouth stuffed with cock she reached around and clipped her bra allowing her rack to fall out and breathe.

She continued to suck up and down and up and down until she released him to breathe for a moment, not skipping a beat, she reached down and began licking and sucking his ball sack, "Good girl…" she licked and sucked on them like a dog.

"Such a good girl I found, just lying out in a store almost begging me to control her," She heard his words but continued licking like a good mindless pet; he continued to belittle her until he finally came in her mouth, ordering her to swallow all of it at once. She sucked and gagged and barely managed to gulp down his semen like a pro.

"Good girl, from now on you always swallow unless told otherwise, understand?"

She breathed heavily and swallowed some saliva before responding, "Y-Yes Mas-ster."

…

Mako stood up with his cock still out and Korra still on her knees, staring mindlessly into the distance, "Korra, can you still hear me?"

"Yes Master," she responded as a bit of drool made its way down her mouth and onto her chin.

"Good, follow me quickly," she stood up and followed Mako as he entered a bathroom and quickly shut the door behind them.

Mako looked into her eyes and saw her pupil still expanded and dull, he reached out and grabbed her left breast and she didn't make any attempt to move at all, he squeezed tighter and still no response, "Wow, she must really be hypnotized."

He pulled her shirt up revealing her light blue bra covering her double-d cupped breasts; Mako unclipped her bra and pulled it off so that he could get a good look at her huge tits. He wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, teasing the tit with his tongue and rubbing the other one with his free hand, he smiled as idea came into his head. He pulled her shirt off as she stared blankly at him.

"Korra, do you know what a titty-fuck is?"

Korra waited a moment before responding, "No Master."

"Fair enough," Mako sighed as he sat down on the toilet, "I want you to wrap your breasts around my dick and move them up and down until I cum, understand that?"

"Yes Master," she knelt down in front of him and pulled her hair back before grabbing her breasts by their sides wrapping them around his dick, almost completely engulfing it. She slowly moved up and down, massaging his cock slowly as he moaned and leaned his head back, "If this is a dream, I never wanna wake up…"

At that moment, Korra's eyes blinked a few times before looking around, she let go of her breasts and leaned back, "Wait what's going…? Mako?!"

Mako nearly screamed as Korra stood and formed a small flame in her palm, not bothering to cover her breasts anymore, "You'd better start explaining or I'm gonna-"

"Sleep Now, Korra," he said quickly as the flames immediately dispersed and her hands fell to her side. Her mouth fell ajar and her knees gave out allowing her to fall on her knees once again, she immediately grabbed her breasts and wrapped them back around his dick mindlessly continuing her orders.

Mako wiped his forehead and sighed, "That was close, I guess that's how you wake her up from this… I'd better remember that."

He watched as Korra mindlessly moved her breasts up and down on his cock, causing him to moan, "Korra, when you see the head of my dick pop out between your boobs, you need to lick and suck on it too, understand?"

"Yes Master," Korra pushed her breasts down a bit further revealing the tip of his cock, she wrapped her lips around it and dragged her tongue across it every time it came up until he came all over her face and hair, moaning as he did so.

"Oh man, that feels so good," He looked his mindless ex-girlfriend up and down and smiled, "Korra, why don't you take your pants off too?"

"Yes Master,"

…

Lin gripped the couch as she moaned in pleasure, trying to keep balance as she was fucked doggy style over and over by the doctor; he loved doing what he did and never wanted to stop.

He took his cock out of her vagina and smiled; he got off the couch leaving her there as he went over to his desk and pulled out a collar that had the name 'Bitch' on it. He wrapped it around Lin's neck and smiled as he put his hands on his hips and looked at his new pet.

"Lin, from now on, you are my dog, understand?"

She didn't look over to him but nodded, "Yes Master, I am your dog."

"You will walk on your hands and knees and bark like a dog too," he laughed as he added the second part, "And whenever someone says the word "tails" you will immediately take whatever close you have covering you from the waist down off and present your ass to that person, do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

He clapped his hands together and loudly spoke, "Begin."

Lin jumped from her spot on the couch and slowly walked around the room, sniffing random objects and scratching the floor for no reason, "What a good dog I have now," the doctor exclaimed as she walked up to him and sniffed his shoes.

"Tails," he said as Lin instinctively put her face to the ground in front of his feet and raised her ass in the air, preparing it for use. The Doctor smiled as he put his boot on Lin's face, she didn't notice though, she just waited to be penetrated by whoever wanted it. He rubbed his boot on her face as he smiled, "Worship my boots now," she moved her head up and without a word began licking and sucking on the tip of his shoes.

"Anytime you have spare time, you'll come to me. After work, in the morning or even in the middle of the night, you'll call or find me, understand?"

"Yes Master," she said quickly as she continued to lick his boots clean.

…

Bolin stepped into the house and looked around, "Mako?" he shouted waiting for answer, "I got your message? What's up?"

Mako came running up to him quickly, "Bolin, bro, you have to see this!"

Bolin raised a brow but, followed his brother anyways just out of curiosity. When he got to the room that Mako led him to, he found Korra, lying naked on the ground in front of her bed, naked playing with herself and mumbling, "I love dick, I love dick, I love dick…" over and over.

"Damn! Korra, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer she contued to mumble her mantra over and over, "She cant hear you bro, she's hypnotized!"

"You hypnotized her? How?" Bolin asked with exasperation.

"It wasn't me, it was a hypnotist she been seeing for stress and therapy stuff," Mako walked over to her and pulled on her hand as it went up and dropped limply down to her side.

"Don't you see, Bolin, you said you thought Korra was hot, well; now is your chance to do whatever you with her and she'll never remember!"

Bolin contemplated for a moment and looked around, "Anything I want?"

"Anything…" Mako repeated as they looked back over to the mindless girl.

…

Lin drank from a water bowl in the doctors office, still on her hands and knees while, her master talked to another patient in the lobby, "I'm so glad I ran into you at that coffee shop, I've been so stressed lately, it would be great if you could help."

"Of course, I'd be glad, what did you say your name was again, dear?" he asked as he led her into the hallway.

"Kuvira," she responded, brushing her long black hair behind her ear, "And you are?"

He smiled, "Just… the doctor is fine," he looked into his office and saw Lin with her ass in full view drinking from her bowl causing him to stop and pull the coin from his coat.

"Should I give you a demonstration then, Kuvira?"

…

Korra sat up in the same room, holding two cocks in each hand, currently sucking on Bolin's but, quickly switching to Mako's after a few seconds. She did this over and over until Bolin came all over Korra's face but, she didn't seem to even notice, she simply let go of his dick and began sucking on Mako's.

Mako squirmed as Korra deep throated his dick all the way to its base, licking the sides and gripping his balls, it wasn't long before he nutted all over her face too.

"Phew, well that was great but I guess we should clean her up now, right?" Bolin asked as he stroked his dick gently.

"Or…"

"Or…?"

"Do you want to have sex with a hypnotized Avatar?"

…

Kuvira stepped into the doctor's office mindlessly as Lin turned around quickly, just like a dog would, to see who had entered. She barked loudly and approached her, sniffing her shoes and licking her exposed legs.

"Down girl," The doctor said as Lin moved back and sat down in the position a dog would.

"Now, Kuvira, just like Lin here, you are my pet, do you understand?"

"Yes Master," The raven haired beauty responded mindlessly.

"Good, now strip for me," she complied and began stripping her clothes off one by one. Her breasts weren't all too big, only B cup or maybe C cup but, her ass was as round and plump as Asami's only even more so.

"Very nice, Kuvira, now I want you and Lin to assume the 69 position and begin eating each other out, do I make myself clear?" She responded dutifully and laid on her back mindlessly.

Kuvira allowed Lin to crawl on top of her; both of them wet and naked as the doctor stroked himself from afar, Lin began eating Kuvira's black haired pussy while Kuvira did the same to Lin's bald snatch.

They lapped each other's pussies like a dog laps at water, they both sucked on each other's clit making sure to eat each other out as best they could.

"Very good, girls, this is very good," He stroked himself faster and faster as the two beauties ravaged each other, getting cum and saliva all over their faces.

…

"Very good, Korra, this is very good," Mako stated as he entered her pussy from behind, having her sit on her hands and knees as Bolin came in from in front and Mako from behind. Korra opened her mouth without being told to, allowing Bolin's cock to slide in and melt on her tongue.

They both fucked each of her holes respectively and moaned as they did so, Bolin reached around and grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it tightly, "This is a dream come true, I hope this day never ends and I hope I never wake up from this."

Korra's eyes snapped open as she realized what was happening, "W-What?"

"Damn it, Bolin! Telling her to wake up I how you wake her up!"

"How was I supposed to know that!"

Korra pushed Bolin back and spit the cum from her mouth, "You dirty assholes!"

She pulled her ass from Mako's dick and fell forwards trying to get awat from them, "You… you guys…"

"Sleep Now Korra," She immediately fell limp on the bed, getting up and moving to her hands and knees, she opened her mouth and moved her ass upwards, ready to begin again.

Bolin had his penis covered with a pillow and was sweating profusely, "I thought you said this wouldn't happen!"

"Its my fault, I should have explained that to you…"

"Damn right…" Bolin dropped the pillow and looked around, "So… we could get her dressed and pretend like none of this happened or…"

"Or…?"

…

Kuvira and Lin sat on their knees at the doctors feet, sucking and licking his cock, worshipping it like a god.

"I think I'm in love with my job…"

And they all realized that women were always meant to be subjects and slaves to men… The End…


End file.
